Tercer día
by ayelen rock
Summary: Mi primer one-shot de Hellsing. Esto transcurre al tercer dia que Seras llega a Hellsing


Mi primer one-shot de Hellsing. La última vez que escribí un fic fue hace 3años, y fue de yugioh

 **Tercer día**

Había pasado 3 días desde que Seras Victoria se convirtió en un vampiro, y el tercer día que rechazaba la bolsa de sangre medica. Se encontraba en su habitación, en el sótano. En la habitación las paredes eran de piedra; había una cama, un sillón y a su lado una lámpara parada, en el medio de la habitación una alfombra cuadrada y sobre ella una mesa redonda con dos sillas, un mueble, una mesita que sobre ella hay un teléfono, un espejo, un armario y un cuarto de baño. Seras se encontraba sentada en la silla mirando el cubo que contenía hielo y la bolsa de sangre.

-Piensa que es salsa de tomate, piensa que es salsa de tomate…- Seras se repetía una y otra vez para convencerse y tomarse la sangre fría –No puedo- apoyo su cabeza en la mesa -Mejor voy tomar aire fresco y al campo de tiro para practicar; luego volveré para intentar beber esto- Al salir cerró la puerta detrás de ella .

En el camino saludo algunos soldados que se cruzaba. Y en eso se encuentra con Walter

-Buenas noches señorita Victoria. A logrado poder, esta vez, ¿beber la sangre? ¿o tengo que ir a retirarlo?-

-Buenas noches Walter. Lo siento, pero no puedo beberla, intento pensar que es salsa de tomate pero no funciona-

-Debe ser difícil aceptar que ya no eres humana, y adaptarte a tu no vida, cambiando todos tus hábitos-

Seras miro para el costado de Walter, viendo un grupo de soldados que se acercaban a ellos, llevando cajas. Walter se dio vuelta para ver a los soldados que llegaban del ex departamento de Seras, trayendo sus cosas.

-Buenas noches señorita Seras, señor Walter- Los soldados repitieron cada uno este saludo

-Hemos traído sus pertenencias señorita Seras- El capitán dijo

-Para prevenir que alguien te reconozca, le pedí a Integra que envié a alguien paraqué traigan tus cosas- Walter le comento

-Muchas gracias a todos, gracias Walter- Seras dio las gracias con una sonrisa radiante

-¿Donde dejamos sus cosas, señorita?- un soldado pregunto

-En mi habitación- tomo barias cajas, que estaba segura que contenía su ropa, y fueron hasta allí. A llegar a la habitación dejaron en la esquina que está seca de la puerta. Cuando terminaron de traerle todas las cajas, los soldados se retiraron y la dejaron sola, serrando la puerta de tras del último soldado que salió.

-Es hora de desempacar- Usando un cúter para abrir todas las cajas- Que vergüenza, los soldados vieron mi ropa interior, mis cosas intimas-

Seras empezó a sacar la ropa y tirarla en la cama, sobre la mesa iba doblando y acodando la ropa. Colgó las camperas, chaleco, bata, ect en el armario a y gurdo la zapatilla, sandalias, ojota y pantuflas, cada una con su respetiva caja. En los tres cajones del armario guardo la ropa de invierto y algo de verano. En el mueble, en el primer cajón guardo la ropa interior, las medias, bufanda, gorritos y guantes; en el segundo cajón guardo un desodorante, champú, crema enjuague, peine, cepillo de diente toallitas femeninas y cremas para la piel; en el tercer cajón guardo algodón, alcohol toallas y la maquinita de afeitar; y en el cuarto cajón guardo ropa con libros policiales. Antes de que su mundo gire 180 grados ella pasaba más tiempo en su trabajo que en su departamento, por lo que no tenía muchas cosas.

-Y he terminado al fin- Mira a su alrededor, y en eso fija la vista en el cubo que tenia la bolsa de sangre y suspira –voy a tomar aire fresco, y ya con la mente relajada, volveré a intentar tomar eso-

Salió de la habitación serrando la puerta tras ella, se dirigió al depósito de armas; allí eligió una de las tantas que había para practicar un francotirador. Camino despacio, mirando su entorno, su nuevo hogar y trabajo.

-Chica policía- En un momento sin mirar al frente su maestro apareció, saliendo de las paredes. Seras se sobresalto por la repentina aparición, llamándola por el apodo que le puso –Iba a buscarte para entrenar tu puntería- Fijo su mirada al arma que Seras llevaba –Pero veo que te adelantaste. Espero que esta vez utilices tus habilidades mejoradas, y no las habilidades humanas-

-Sí, maestro-

-Vamos- Alucard se giro hacia donde estaba la salida, y Seras lo siguió por detrás.

Al llegar al campo de práctica, Alucar le quito el mirador del francotirador de Seras.

-Maestro el objetivo está lejos, como…-

-Ya te lo he dicho, chica policía, usa tus habilidades mejoradas, eres un vampiro no una humana. Utiliza tu tercer ojo y apunta. Además, no esta tan lejos.

-Para usted no lo está- Seras se quejo en voz baja.

-Te escuche, deja de quejarte. Apunta y dispara- Alucard la miraba con los brazos cruzados, esperando que ella obedezca.

Seras apunto su arma hacia donde estaba el objetivo y disparo. Algunas balas travesaron el carton, pero no le dio en el dibujo de la persona, y otras directamente no atravesaron el papel.

-Mal Utiliza tu tercer ojo- Alucard suspira- Que testaruda eres. Olvida lo que te enseñaron- Seras lo estaba mirando desde que comenzó a hablar. –Y si fallas te obligare, a fuerza, a que te tomes toda la sangre de la bolsa medica ¿Te quedo claro, Seras?-

-Sí, Maestro- Seras mira al frente, pero enseguida vuelve a mirar a su maestro -¿Cómo sabe que no bebí la sangre?-

-Walter. Me lo cruce en la cocina y le pregunte- Alucard seguía con los brazos cruzados- Volvamos con tu entrenamiento. Y la amenaza va enserio-

Seras mira hacia delante apuntando como objetivo el cartón, Pero antes de que apreté el gatillo un soldado los interrumpe.

-Señorita Seras, Señor Alucard, la señora Hellsing los llama, quiere verlos en su oficina- Al termina su mensaje el soldado se retira, sin esperar una respuesta

-Te salvo la campana, chica policía. Luego continuaremos-

Seras suspira de resignación- Si maestro-

-Vamos- Sin esperar un movimiento de Seras, Alucard la agarro del brazo y se transportaron en la oficina de Integra. Con una Seras sorprendía por el moviente inesperado de su maestro

Al aparecer en la oficina de Integra, Seras parpadea barias veces. Esta es la primara vez que Alucard utiliza un de sus poderes sobre ella.

-Integra ¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes?- Alucard interrumpe los pensamientos de integra. Con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes puntiagudos y filosos, sabiendo ya para que fueron llamados. Esta noche habrá caza, muerte y sangre.

-Tienen una misión. Ya saben que hacer- Integra los mira fijamente con su mirada fría.

-Sí, señora Integra- Seras, en posición firme, responde.

-Sí, maestro- En ningún momento Alucard se le fue su sonrisa de satisfacción. Esta noche saldría a cazar.

Sin más que decir, ambos vampiros de La Organización Hellsing desaparecieron de la oficina del mismo modo que habían llegado.

 **Fin**

Gracias por leer

Cuídense

Besos


End file.
